Antidote (Sam Drake)
by HailTheFreakShow
Summary: Imagine being the one to bail Sam Drake out of prison after thirteen years. But when you see him, his nose is nearly broken due to a fight. It's up to you to help fix it and care for him throughout the night.


Sam's alive. Those two words rang in your mind like sirens sounding. After thirteen years, your Samuel Drake was still alive in that dammed Panamanian prison. Once you had received the surprise call from Rafe stating that Sam survived the gunfire, he knew that you would want to be the first to see him. "So what I want you to do, (Y/N), is go to Panama, bail him out, and bring him back to the States. Got it?" Rafe spoke through the phone.

His words seeming so lifeless and stern, you shook your head and a shaky "Yes." escaped your lips. Rafe scoffed on the other line and continued. "I went ahead and transferred the cash to the prison for Sam's bail. I'll give you enough money for two flights and possibly a room while you're there...And one other thing. You cannot tell Nathan about this!"

Before you had time to question, the call ended. You thought it was strange how after seven years of no communication Rafe decided to contact you. After everything went down with both you and Nate choosing to move on from Henry Avery's treasure, after Sam's death, leaving Rafe on his own to claim it as his. It was so shocking with that in the past he still phoned you, which you're happy he did to inform you that your other half was alive.

Panama hasn't changed. It was still the old place you remembered over a decade ago. The plane landed on the runway, its tires leaving skid marks on the scorching hot cement below. You could see the enormous prison out of the circle window next to you. Causing a sickening pain in your stomach, the memories flood back of when you and the three boys went on that horrific mission to retrieve the cross. How you warned them of it being a stupid idea and how you weren't allowed access into the fissility. They made you be the one to do research and wait on that boat for their return, only finding that two came back and Sam was shot and had died there.

You snap back to reality as people were boarding off the aircraft. You handle the paperwork and are officially let into the country. First agenda being renting a car, you make your way out of the airport and pay for a run-down rusty black '07 Ford Fiesta. As you buckle the seatbelt you look at your cellphone, reading a text from Rafe, giving you the directions from the airport to the prison.

Within minutes of driving and listening to the radio, you could see the Panamanian prison in the distance. Feeling slightly nervous but over all happy to see your love again and wrap arms around each other...One mile left and you spot the gate up ahead. The car came to a stop and you slam the door shut, walking towards the prison. You're greeted by a tall, greasy-looking guard. "How can I help you ma'am?" He spat.

"I'm here to get Samuel Drake. My-friend..." You hesitate. "Sent the bail money this morning."

"Ahh, yes. Drake," The guard snickered. "wait here and I'll send him." He then pushed a button and started speaking a different language into the walkie talkie that he held in his right hand. You leaned against the rental car as you waited for Sam to exit the prison gates; mind feeling numb and rapid thoughts submerged your brain. Nerves getting the best of you as your heart raced and anticipation grew immensely.

Minutes pass and you see the elder Drake brother making his way towards you in the same clothes you both shared your last goodbyes in. He carried luggage over his left shoulder, smiling greatly when you both locked eyes until he broke a frown, gripping his nose which was covered in fresh blood. You ran to him, wrapping your arms around his torso as he dropped the bags and joined your embrace. "Sam! Your nose!" You called with concern as your lover was severely injured. You took a step back and got a better glimpse at his tired face.

"Yeah, as soon as I got the call that I was being bailed out, wards had to pull a guy off me." Sam coughed.

"It looks broken...Sir can you do anything to help? Patch it up or give us a bandaid?" You frantically ask the guard who only laughed.

"He's your problem now." Said the prison guard as he shut and locked the gate behind the two of you. Only his nose seemed harmed, it bled like a busted dam with blood streaming down his face. You inform him to quickly get in the car and that you'd be taking care of him tonight. You rush down the narrow streets both sitting in silence as you drove around towns until you found a small motel to settle into.

Now halted in a parking lot you grabbed a first aid kit from the backseat, rummaging through it looking for something to stop the bleeding. Sam watched as you searched the mini box that contained medical supplies. He remained to cover his damaged nose. "Well this is a fantastic introduction to a reunion." He teased, trying to shine some light on the subject. You glanced up at him in the passenger seat.

"I've never seen a nose bleed this bad before." You mention as you take a closer look at it and lightly dab a cloth on its bridge. Sam flinched in pain as a response, you hated seeing him in this state. "Here, lets go inside and get a room. I'll continue where it's brighter."

The sun was nearly down. Small rays beaming the horizon and water glistening a light blue from a marina not too far from where you two were. You helped Sam carry a bag into the building, his belongings in your left hand and your bag in your right. He held the cloth over the wound as you managed a room number in the lobby; standing behind you.

Entering through the motel door, you set the luggage down and quickly grab the medical kit once more. Sam took a seat on the bed which you soon joined him and examined the cut. Focusing on the wound you could feel his eyes on you, not looking away. Trying to ignore it you finally cracked and met his gaze. "What?" You question; blushing.

"I'm just happy to finally see you after so long."

You hesitate for a moment as your heart beat increased. "I can't believe you're here." You spoke while wiping the last bit of dry blood from his bridge and applying the bandage to it. "So I guess you're wanting an explanation, huh?" You say as you inch back, getting comfortable on the bed with the elder Drake's nose now recovering.

"Please by all means." He smirked and kissed your temple.

"Rafe-" With just the mention of his name Sam's eyes narrowed without saying a word as you continued to explain how you bailed him out of prison. "called me the other day and told me that you actually lived through the gunshots. Which I'm surprised he informed me because after the incident the three of us still looked for the treasure. Six years Nate and I stuck with Rafe, but all we did was reach dead ends. He became so obsessed with finding Avery's treasure that Nathan and I grew tired of Rafe's BS and left for him to find it himself. He wanted me to bail you out. Said something about meeting up with him to discuss things that he didn't go into detail with. And lastly to not get Nate involved."

"I think I know what he wants (Y/N)."

"What is it?" You question, not placing the puzzle pieces together.

"I'm guessing he wants me to rejoin him on the hunt for Avery's treasure..."

"No! You can't! Sam I lost you during our last mission. I don't want to risk it again if you go with that bastard!"

"(Y/N)-" He got cut off.

"I'm scared Sam! This could be the last time I see you."

Before speaking again he leaned over and kissed you on the mouth. It felt like the world had stopped, that nothing else mattered. Just the two of you in each other's arms again after many years. Seconds after a passionate kiss the two of you departed. "I'm here with you now (Y/N) well alive and breathing. I am yours to hold and keep." He said in a low voice.

You felt your heart grow warm in your chest. All the problems on earth slowly melting away. Your entire world sitting in front of you, he looked you in the eyes. They sparkled in the dim lighting. You lock your arms around him and whisper. "I never want to lose you again."

His long arms wrap behind your back as you move closer to him "You never will." He answered. Sometime of talking and sharing old memories with one another pass by and you both begin to feel tired. Fatigue lingered and Sam took off his shirt exposing the three bullet wounds on his lower abdomen; it pained you to look at them.

After changing into a pair of night clothes, he joined you in the motel bed and shut the nearby lamp off. You scoot closer to his body, hearing his breathing pattern, it sounding so soothing. You place a hand on his chest, tracing your index finger up and down his torso as the two of you doze off. You felt the texture of the three holes and stop. He looked down at you as if knowing what you were thinking. Sam grabbed your hand intertwining his fingers with yours and squeezing your palm firmly.

"Don't worry princess, we'll sort all of this shit out in the morning, I swear it...I love you." He said as he turned to kiss you once more.

"I love you too." You say while dozing off into a trance, curled up to Sam's body, waiting for the next day to surface.


End file.
